


Мишки в кармане

by Charmed_Owl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фьюри, как загипнотизированный, не может отвести от чертовых медведей взгляд, одновременно меланхолично думая, что если не отставку, так уж отпуск он точно заслужил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мишки в кармане

**Author's Note:**

> Автор упорот в дым, спасибо. Написано по мотивам сцены из старого доброго фильма в попытке объяснить любимому автору, чего именно хочется. Фейспалм.
> 
> Отбечено прекрасной Xlamushka, для которой все и писалось. Солнце, люблю тебя до небес.

«…разведданные подтверждают, что… — Фьюри замолкает на полуслове, когда дверь конференц-зала бесшумно открывается, пропуская капитана Роджерса и сержанта-бывшего-Зимнего-Солдата-Барнса. Выглядят оба так, словно уже успели не только выяснить, что именно подтвердили разведданные, но и разобраться с причиной общего сбора — волосы у Кэпа взлохмачены, глаза шалые, а чуть ниже подбородка видно какое-то пятно, обещающее в будущем превратиться в шикарный засос. Из кармана брюк торчит сомнительного вида тряпка с медвежатами.

Барнс старательно делает невозмутимое лицо, все время поправляя какую-то пряжку на куртке — пряжка затянута криво, из-за чего выглядит Барнс так, словно одежду на него впопыхах натягивали чужие руки. Собственно, чьи именно это были руки поняли уже все, включая Клинта-соколиного-глаза, который первый догадывается, что именно торчит из кармана Капитана Америки. Догадка эта, словно пандемия гриппа, мгновенно охватывает зал и прочно оседает в головах всех присутствующих, вытесняя мысли о Гидре, о разведданных и о безопасности мира в целом. «С мишками!» — бьется одна на всех мысль.

Возникшая неловкая пауза из чеховской становится комичной. Ухмылкой Тора можно сбивать истребители не то, что на подлете — еще до старта. Романова блестит глазами и старательно сдерживает смех, отчего плечи у нее немного подрагивают, придавая ей удивительно трогательный вид. Она переглядывается с Бартоном и тот закатывает глаза — он сладкую парочку ЩИТа раскусил первым. Тони Старк подозрительно щурится, словно не веря в то, что на торчащей из кармана Кэпа тряпке действительно медвежата — они так пошло смотрят на него заломленной тканью, что он не понимает, как кто-то в здравом уме и твердой памяти мог нацепить на себя это. Хотя и здравости ума, и твердости памяти Баки Барнсу, ой, как не хватает. Фьюри, как загипнотизированный, не может отвести от чертовых медведей взгляд, одновременно меланхолично думая, что если не отставку, так уж отпуск он точно заслужил.

В тот момент, когда атмосфера в конференц-зале достигает максимального накала, Барнс чуть наклоняет голову в сторону Кэпа и что-то шепчет. Строгое я-на-все-готов-только-скажите-куда-отправляться выражение на лице Роджерса меняется на недоуменное, и Кэп, зеркально наклонив голову, переспрашивает: «Какие трусы?» И, прежде чем Мстителей накрывает волной ледяного ужаса, Барнс отвечает: «Мои трусы. Из кармана торчат».

Рука Кэпа, совершенно независимо от остального тела, чуть приподнимается и большим пальцем заталкивает злополучное белье глубже в карман. О том, что сам Кэп в курсе действий собственной конечности, говорят только слегка порозовевшие скулы.

Невозмутимый сержант Барнс делает несколько шагов вперед, осторожно — «Ооо!» — опять телепатически распространяется одна на всех мысль — присаживается и выжидающе смотрит на Фьюри. На то, как Роджерс садится рядом, чуть двигая стул в его сторону, так, чтобы встретиться под столом коленями, Барнс и ухом не ведет.

Кто-то из присутствующих издает слабый полувсхлип-полустон-полусмех, этот звук действует на всех отрезвляюще. В глазах Наташи и Клинта гаснут искорки смеха, взгляд Старка снова становится осмысленным, Тор крепче сжимает ладонь на рукояти молота. Поборов желание откашляться, Фьюри продолжает: «Разведданные подтвердили, что…».


End file.
